


Favors

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 21. Kurt/Tina<br/>Prompt: So Kurt is feminine, doesn't mean he's gay. Kurt fucks Tina, dominant and manly and sexy as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

Though Kurt hadn't imagined spending the entire day at the mall – shopping, eating at the new deli and being treated to a manicure – he sure hadn't complained when Tina had shown up at his door early that morning to drag him out and help her with her Christmas shopping. Not much anyway. But he couldn't fathom why anyone would postpone it to such an extent as the shops were _always_ packed this time of year, but to each their own he figured.

“So, you're sure we got everything?” Kurt asked the goth-clad girl as they dragged the multitude of bags up the stairwell of the house to her room. “Even a present for that cousin you hate but have to buy something for anyway?” 

Sometimes Kurt knew way too much about his friends.

“Yes, we got something for Clara,” Tina sighs, hitching the slipping bags further up her arms. “And no, we didn't forget anybody... I think,” she ends with a shrug that nearly ends with her dropping three of her bags, but she somehow manages to catch them before they crash against the floor. “Don't look at me like that!” she adds without looking over her shoulder, and Kurt chuckles because he _had_ looked at her disapprovingly like she'd suspected he would.

So maybe his friends knew just as much about him as he knew about them. At least it evened things out.

“And you're sure you don't need my help to wrap all these up?” Kurt questioned the girl as she dumped the multitude of bags into a corner of her room, Kurt standing just feet inside the doorway and looking around. This was after all the first time he'd visited the girl, and the tasteful lilac of her walls threw off for a moment before he realized just how suiting it was for the girl and nodded approvingly of it. “I don't have much to do for once now that Carole's helping around back home.”

“I'm sure Kurt,” Tina laughed lightly. “Promise, mom swore she'd help me tonight, we'll be finished in a few hours tops.”

“If you're sure then,” Kurt shrugged. If she wanted to turn down his obvious decorating skills then that was her choice. Swinging the bags around so they rustled he continued, “so where do you want these?”

“Oh, just dump them in the corner with the others. I'll sort them out later,” Tina waved off, walking to her desk and checking her make-up in the small mirror there.

Kurt did as she'd asked, and far more carefully than Tina had he set the bags down, careful of the few delicate glass-figurines Tina had purchased in this intimate, little second hand shop a few streets over from the mall. Turning around he walked back to the short Asian girl, pushing the hair away from her right shoulder and leaned down to nibble on her neck. “You do remember what you promised me when you asked me to help you today, right? Because I'm keen to collect, just so you know,” he mumbled between little nips.

“Uh-huh, I remember,” she breathed, eyes falling shut as she tilted her head to give him more access, something he took great advantage of. “And please do,” she added with a faint whimper when he bit down on her skin.

Kurt grinned against her skin. This was gonna be fun.

Still latched onto her throat Kurt circled his arms around the slim girl, fingers finding the intricate set of hooks, buttons and zippers that would allow him to rip her out of her clothing. Tina was probably the only one he knew beside himself that owned such confusing items, and for once it was not meant as a compliment. His eager fingers were slipping, his motions hindered as he couldn't work out how to remove her shirt without looking.

Luckily she helped, more familiar as she was with that particular shirt, and soon enough the infuriating garment was dropped onto the floor, instead leaving her in just a simple white-ruffled shirt and her pleaded green skirt. But Kurt had had enough of the wait; dragging her out of her seat and pushing her up against the wall, claiming her soft lips roughly with his own, instantly fucking his tongue in and out of her wet cavern. He spread her legs apart, moving himself closer and grinding himself up against her clothed hip – allowing her the same courtesy by letting her grind herself against the thigh between her legs.

“Would you miss this shirt if I broke it?” Kurt asked her in between furious kisses, hands straying over the cotton just below her breasts.

He only received a whine, fallowed by a quick shake of her head when he once again pushed her against the wall, wringing the answer out of her. He grinned deviously, before finding the opening between two of the miniscule buttons with his fingers, at once beginning to rip the fabric apart, buttons flying all over.

Tina sure seemed to appreciate his assertiveness, as he could feel her tremble from the treatment, her knees almost failing her as he held her up with the knee between her spread legs.

Not bothering with removing the shirt all the way, instead letting it dangle from her shoulders Kurt dug his palms into her waist, holding her still as he kissed her even harder than before. Like he suspected it left her not only breathless but also a keening mess when he pulled back, and he quite liked how responsive the girl seemed to be – if the lone finger he let travel up her side was any indication.

Nuzzling his face against her neck Kurt trailed kisses along the parts of her skin that he could reach, his hand finding her supple breast, squeezing and playing with it over the bra. Licking his way down Kurt sucked a small mark against the flesh, reveling in the soft whines Tina panted out as he did.

He could feel her hands scrabbling over his back, her nails raking back and forth over his clothes as he bit down on the brownish nipple he'd uncovered. He grinned when she sagged against him, her arms holding on tightly around him as he massaged the nipple with his tongue and teeth and lips. The other breast wasn't left alone long either – soon being grasped and kneaded by his left hand as his other was wound around her body and holding the girl up.

It was when her hands began straying into his hair that he stood himself up, finding her hands with his own and raising them over her head, pressing them unceremoniously against the wall. “Don't touch the hair,” he warned her, biting down gently behind her ear. He knew his hair would most likely be ruined by these activities anyway, but that was no reason to aggravate it.

This new position however brought some nice things along with it, because suddenly Tina seemed even more wanton and slutty than before. Being immobilized like this made her thrash like crazy, grinding her pelvis forward against his thigh in rough, erratic movements.

When he trailed one hand down and below her skirt to feel her quickly – the other still keeping a tight grip of her trembling wrists – he found her absolutely soaking wet. Her panties were positively drenched, and she had fluids rushing down her thighs in thin rivulets. The amount of juices gushing out of her was driving Kurt mad, and it wasn't many seconds until he had pushed the flimsy fabric of the panties aside and forced one of his fingers inside that wet heat.

She was tight, impossibly so, but the slick juices flowing around him made the slide easy. He could feel her clench around him, as if she was trying to draw him in further. Smirking Kurt relinquished to that wish, pushing that lone finger in to the hilt, before beginning a steady rhythm of fucking into her center.

It was growing difficult to hold her by the second; she was flailing madly all over without control, but Kurt only held her tighter, firmer, refusing to let her go.

“I- I'm going t-to,” she stuttered out, still trying to buck herself down against the finger filling her. Kurt only added a second finger to the one already fucking her, his thumb trailing up to stroke her shy little clit, and he watched mischievously as she shook and came, slumping against the wall. That in no way meant Kurt was about to stop – feeling her clench so beautifully around him when she came was enticing, and he wanted to feel that around another part of his body before this was over.

Even after she had come and was still coming down from her orgasm Tina kept producing a steady flow of thick juices, coating Kurt's fingers and palm, some of it even running down his arm. “Look at that beautiful,” Kurt marveled, fascinated with how wanton she seemed for him. “Such a little slut for me, aren't you? Can't stop gushing for even a second, you must really want me to fuck that tight little pussy of yours, huh? Don't worry about that though, there's no way I'm leaving before I've felt that slutty hole around me. And it won't be long until I'm inside it, can feel how you are just spreading open around my fingers. My, you must really be a little whore, can't even pretend to not want my cock. Your pussy is just aching for it, I can feel it.”

As Kurt spoke he had added a third nimble finger, scissoring and stretching her apart, her fluids never ceasing to drip down from her now gaping little hole. Tina had bounced back as well, yet again bucking and thrashing between him and the wall, his words obviously getting to her and leaving her hot and bothered once again. It wasn't long before she managed to come again, mewling as she was onslaughted with yet another orgasm in such a short period of time.

Kurt only laughed, leaning down to tease her breasts once again with his teeth as he continued to pound her hole with his fingers. He even added a fourth when he felt she got sloppy around him, and she could certainly need it, he might not be some pornstar in the making, but he was definitely thicker than average.

Eventually though even fingering her like this and wringing orgasm after orgasm out of the responsive girl was getting boring, and Kurt decided to finally take her the way he wanted. Accompanied by her protesting whines Kurt withdrew his fingers from her, lifting his hand to her mouth to let her taste before he as well lapped some of her juices off of him. She was sweet, and had he been in the mood for it he wouldn't have minded going down on her, but perhaps for another time. Now all he really wanted was to fuck the younger girl until he came.

Circling the exhausted girl's waist Kurt lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, discarding her on it as he moved to get out of his sinfully tight pants.

“Roll over,” he told her as he pulled his zipper down, sighing relieved when the pressure on his dick immediately lessened. “I want you on your hands and knees.”

He could hear the rustle from her moving lazily over the bedding as he pushed the fabric down his calves and feet, his shoes already laying abandoned on the floor.

When he turned back to the black-haired girl he found her in the position he'd desired, her body splayed open before him in the middle of the bed. 

However, that wasn't what he'd had planned.

Striding over Kurt grabbed hold of her thighs, pulling her back towards him by them, so that she was left kneeling more towards the edge of the mattress than the middle of it. “I want you right here,” he told her in a dirty whisper, leaning over her bowed body as he squeezed her beautiful ass in his palms. “I wanna fuck you right here, like this, and make you fall apart from how hard I can – and will – pound you. Any problems with that?”

When the girl shook her head frantically Kurt leaned back with a filthy smile, finding the condom he'd brought with him and rolling it down his aching cock. There was no hesitation in his movements when he guided his length to her clenching hole, instantly burying himself inside, grunting softly at how splendidly she took him. She was like a glove around him; a wet, hot, perfect little glove, her walls squeezing around him when he moved to draw himself back out, her walls yielding when he thrust himself back inside.

“You don't want me to leave your wanton, little cunt, is that it?” Kurt asked her as he began thrusting himself into her at a quick pace. “Don't worry, you won't be left empty for long, you feel too fucking good for that.”

The sound of skin slapping against skin was obscene; the wet slap, slap, slap being a result of sweat and her slick juices coating their hips and thighs when he pounded inside her, the sound egging him on to go even faster. The squelching from her pussy was equally filthy, and music to his ears, just like her soft cries and mewling moans.

“Take me so good Tina,” Kurt praised her, listening as she whined and tipped her ass back, just begging him to take her even harder. “Yeah, your pussy is so good to me, taking everything I want to give it. So greedy...”

Leaning over her Kurt curled his hand around her shoulder, holding her as he pistoned himself in and out of her hold, his other hand finding her clit and pinching it roughly between his thumb and point finger, rolling it as he listened to her needy cries. She was thrashing again, close to coming for the fourth time that evening, and Kurt spurred her on – his strokes inside her going even deeper now that he was leaning over her, his fingers pleasuring her clit like never before. It wasn't until he bit down on her neck however that she finally came, and feeling a strange pressure on his dick Kurt pulled himself out, awed when he watched a thick stream of fluid gush out of her.

He made her squirt. Oh holy fuck...

Pulling the rubber of his cock Kurt began to furiously stroke himself, biting into his lower lip as he soon shot rope after rope of cum all over Tina's supple ass, coating it in his white essence. Breathing hard when nothing more came he leaned down over her fatigued body, dragging his dick all over the sticky marks he left on her, smearing them out even further.

Then he let go of his cock, scooting himself down on the bed over the almost sleeping girl, straddling her lower back. Lifting his hands he began massaging her back, feeling how relaxed she was under him as she kneaded her sweaty skin.

“Did I wear you out honey?” he asked her sweetly as she groaned happily from this different kind of treatment. “You were so good too, such a precious little cock-slut for me.” 

That made her whine brokenly. “Kuuurt! You can't say that, not if you're not gonna fuck me again!”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” he purred, leaning down to nuzzle her sweat-damp neck, hands still working her sides. “I'll be good now,” he promised, nipping gently on her bruised skin. “Promise.”

“Then stop making me wet, dammit,” Tina sighed, burrowing her head back against the damp sheets.

“I'll try,” he swore, swinging his leg over her body and laying beside her. “Wanna take a shower and watch a movie before I have to go home? I have some snacks in my bag that we can feast on.”

“Sure,” she agreed, slowly sitting up and wincing from how sore her body was feeling. “But we take separate showers. Don't think I can take another orgasm,” she mumbled mock grudgingly, her smile not helping her.

“Fine,” Kurt conceded. But he couldn't help but add teasingly, “though I was thinking of licking you out in there, but, your loss...”

Tina only moaned, throwing herself back into the bedding as Kurt laughed heartily.


End file.
